Apoptosis, programmed cell death, plays a central role in the development and homeostasis of all multi-cellular organisms. Alterations in apoptotic pathways have been implicated in many types of human pathologies, including developmental disorders, cancer, autoimmune diseases, as well as neuro-degenerative disorders.
Programmed cell death pathways have become targets for the development of therapeutic agents. In some cases because it is easier to destroy diseased cells rather than to sustain them, anti-cancer therapies using pro-apoptotic agents such as conventional radiation and chemo-therapy have been used to trigger activation of the mitochondria-mediated apoptotic pathways. However, these therapies lack molecular specificity, and more specific molecular targets are needed.
Apoptosis is executed primarily by activated caspases, a family of cysteine proteases with aspartate specificity in their substrates. Caspases are produced in cells as catalytically inactive zymogens and must be proteolytically processed to become active proteases during apoptosis. In normal surviving cells that have not received an apoptotic stimulus, most caspases remain inactive. Even if some caspases are aberrantly activated, their proteolytic activity can be fully inhibited by a family of evolutionarily conserved proteins called IAPs (inhibitors of apoptosis proteins) (Deveraux & Reed, Genes Dev. 13: 239-252, 1999). Each of the IAPs contains 1-3 copies of the so-called BM (baculoviral IAP repeat) domain and directly interacts with and inhibits the enzymatic activity of mature caspases. Several distinct mammalian IAPs including XIAP, survivin, and LIVIN/ML-IAP, (Kasof and, mes, J. Biol. Chem. 276: 3238-3246, 2001; Vuc/ic et al. Curr. Biol. 10: 1359-1366, 2000; Ashhab et al. FEBS Lett. 495: 56-60, 2001), have been identified and they exhibit anti-apoptotic activity in cell culture (Deveraux & Reed, 1999, supra). As IAPs are expressed in most cancer cells, they may directly contribute to tumor progression and subsequent resistance to drug treatment.
In normal cells signaled to undergo apoptosis, however, the IAP-mediated inhibitory effect must be removed, a process at least in part performed by a mitochondrial protein named Smac, second mitochondria-derived activator of caspases; (Du et al. Cell 102: 33-42,2000) or DIABLO (direct IAP binding protein with low pI; Verhagen et al. Cell 102: 43-53,2000). Smac/DIABLO, synthesized in the cytoplasm, is targeted to the inter-membrane space of mitochondria. Upon apoptotic stimuli, Smac is released from mitochondria back into the cytosol, together with cytochrome c. Whereas cytochrome c induces multimerization of Apaf-1 to activate procaspase-9 and procaspase-3, Smac eliminates the inhibitory effect of multiple IAPs. Smac interacts with all IAPs that have been examined to date, including XIAP, c-IAP1, c-IAP2, ML-IAP, and survivin. Smac appears to be a regulator of apoptosis in mammals. In addition to the inhibition of caspases, overexpressed IAPs can function to bind Smac and prevent it from binding to XIAP and releasing caspases (Vucic et. al., Biochem. J. 385(Pt 1):11-20, 2005).
Smac is synthesized as a precursor molecule of 239 amino acids; the N-terminal 55 residues serve as the mitochondria targeting sequence that is removed after import. The mature form of Smac contains 184 amino acids and behaves as an oligomer in solution. Smac and various fragments of it have been proposed for use as targets for identification of therapeutic agents. The biological activity of Smac is believed to be related to binding of its N-terminal four residues to a featured surface groove in a portion of XIAP referred to as the BIR3 domain. This binding prevents XIAP from exerting its apoptosis-suppressing function in the cell. The N-terminal tetrapeptides from IAP binding proteins of the Drosophila pro-apoptotic proteins Hid, Grim and Reaper are believed to function in the same manner.
Commonly-owned co-pending International Application No. PCT/US02/17342, filed May 31, 2002 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses assays for use in high throughput screening of agents that bind to a BIR domain of an IAP, thereby relieving IAP-mediated suppression of apoptosis. The assays utilize a labeled IAP-binding peptide or peptidomimetic that binds to a BIR domain of an IAP, wherein at least one measurable feature of the label changes as a function of the IAP binding compound being bound to the IAP or free in solution. The BIR domain of an IAP is contacted with the labeled IAP peptide or peptidomimetic to form a complex, and the complex is exposed to a compound to be tested for BIR binding. Displacement of the labeled IAP peptide or peptidomimetic from the complex, if any, by the test compound, is measured.
Disadvantages in the use of peptides for in vivo administration as diagnostic or therapeutic agents may include their short half-life due to proteolytic degradation of the peptide in the body, low absorption through intestinal walls, potential immunogenic reactions, as well as expense involved in peptide synthesis. It would be beneficial to prepare non-peptidic IAP binding compounds that have comparable biological activity of bioactive peptides, but possess improved pharmacological properties and are easier or less expensive to synthesize.
In connection with the Smac tetrapeptides it would be a significant advance in the art to develop IAP-binding compounds which may be used to promote apoptosis, while also having the improved properties associated with non-peptide compounds. Such compounds can be used as diagnostic and therapeutic agents in the treatment of apoptosis related conditions.